Is It True Love?
by GunnerPow7
Summary: Metabee loves Brass but he thinks she doesn't love him back. After 3 years, Brass realizes that she loves Metabee too.
1. Prologue

**GunnerPow7**: Hi everyone! This is my first Medabot fic so please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Medabots. I do own the story plot.

**

* * *

Is it True Love?**

A year after the World Robattle Championships, There's already a new law that Medabots can go to school. 4 years later, it was the 1st day of classes. Already in Grade 5, Metabee, Brass, Sumillidon, Neutranurse, Peppercat, Cyandog, and Totalizer became friends. Inside the school, Mr. Rokusho, the school principal, is giving room assignments to all students.

Metabee, Brass, Sumillidon, and Neutranurse are in Room 5-A, Peppercat and Cyandog are in Room 5-B and Totalizer in Room 5-C. In homeroom, Mr. Haniwa, controlled the class in 5-A.

Metabee and Brass sat next to each other at the first row while Sumillidon and Neutranurse also sat next to each other at the 2nd row.

In Room 5-B, where Mr. Foxuno was their homeroom teacher, Peppercat sat in front of Cyandog.

In 5-C, where Ms. Aquacrown handled their class, Totalizer was very alone. Well back to 5-A,

"So we're now in Grade 5 huh?" said Metabee who was very happy at that time. Metabee is smart but not that very smart though he has high grades. He is still very good in Robattling though.

"Yeah, I think so." Brass replied. Nothing much has changed with Brass.

"Yeah! We're in Grade 5! One of the happiest years before High School!" said Sumillidon happily. Sumillidon already patched things up with Metabee. Even though they still argue and sometimes Robattle, they're still friends.

" Sumillidon, keep your voice down. Mr. Haniwa would hear us!" said Neutranurse in an alarmed tone. Neutranurse is very good in healing that when her friends' parts got broken, they always go to Neutranurse.

After the introductions, Mr. Haniwa assigned bookshelves for everyone. Since there were only a few bookshelves, they were assigned by pairs.

Metabee's pair is Brass while Sumillidon's pair is Neutranurse.

Everything is fine here so let's go to Room 5-B.

Peppercat is very happy that Cyandog became her classmate since she has a crush on Cyandog even though he's a dog. Cyandog is also happy that Peppercat became his classmate since he has a crush on Peppercat even though she's a cat. But neither of them knows that they had a crush on each other.

Well enough about here, let's go to 5-C. As natural, Totalizer is still bummed because his friends are not here. Then, just before he got bored, a medabot beside him introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Stingray. Who are you?" " I'm Totalizer." Said Totalizer. Stingray and Totalizer were alike; so they are now the best of buds.

RRRRRRIIINNNGGG, it was dismissal time. Everyone went home.

When they got home, Ikki and Metabee were talking about Metabee's first day.

" So how was your first day Metabee?" said Ikki while watching Medabots Weekly. Ikki is still the same old Ikki, the only difference is he is 15 and he is now going out with Erika.

"It's okay, Ikki. Nothing much has changed though." said Metabee.

While Ikki and Metabee were talking, Erika and Brass were also talking about the same topic. "Brass, how was school today?" said Erika. Erika is now the head journalist of their school paper and is now going out with Ikki.

"Oh, it's great Miss Erika." Said Brass.

Months passed and it was October. Metabee developed a thing for Brass because being his seatmate, shelfmate and friend made him think that he wanted to be with her.

Then, Mr. Rokusho announced an important reminder on the paging system. "Everyone should be reminded about the anniversary of the Medabot Education Law being approved. There will also be a Field Demonstration during the anniversary celebration. That is all."

* * *

**GunnerPow7**: Next Chapter is up soon so wait. Please R&R!


	2. Love is Blind

**GunnerPow7**: Hi everyone! At the last chapter, The Medabot group is going to school and is having a field demo! Read the story to find out what happened next.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Medabots. I do own the story plot.

**

* * *

Is it True Love?**

"Class, Next week will be practices for the field demo and tomorrow will be the pairings for the field demo," said Mr. Haniwa. 'I hope I get Brass…' thought Metabee. RRRIIINNNGGG, LUNCH TIME! Everyone went to the cafeteria.

Metabee, Brass, Sumillidon, Neutranurse, Peppercat, Cyandog, and Totalizer sat next to each other at a table.

"Tomorrow will be our pairings." Said Sumillidon.

" I heard that only Class 5-A and Class 5-B have pairings." Said Totalizer sadly.

"So Brass, who do you think will be your pair?" asked Peppercat curiously. Metabee slightly looked at Brass. "I not sure. Anyone will do." Said Brass.

RRRRIIINNGG! "Oh, there's the bell! I have to go now!" said Totalizer hurriedly. So everyone went back to his or her classes.

Tomorrow is already here. In homeroom, Mr. Haniwa is pairing them to who will be their partner for the field demo.

"Okay class, I am now going to pair you up…" Mr. Haniwa called everyone pair by pair. Then, it was Sumillidon's turn.

"Sumillidon, your partner is… Neutranurse." Said Mr. Haniwa. Sumillidon just smiled at Neutranurse and she smiled back at him.

"Metabee," said Mr. Haniwa. "Yes, sir," said Metabee in a mixed tone of happy and scared. "Your partner in the field demo is… Brass."

'YEEEEESSSSS!' thought Metabee happily. In the other room, Mr. Foxuno is also announcing the pairs for the field demo.

"Cyandog, your pair is… Peppercat" said Mr. Foxuno. Cyandog and Peppercat slightly blushed at the same time.

Well back to 5-A, "Okay class, next week will be our practices so be prepared!" said Mr. Haniwa.

At Lunchtime, the group sat and talked. "So Peppercat, who's your partner?" asked Neutranurse.

"Cyandog." Said Peppercat while slightly blushing.

"So who was your partner, Sumillidon?" said Totalizer. "Neutranurse." Replied Sumillidon while smiling at Neutranurse.

"Metabee, who's yours?" asked Cyandog.

"… Oh, umm Brass." Said Metabee in a distracted voice. "Why, you don't like me being as your partner?" asked Brass worriedly. "NO! I like you as my partner." Said Metabee.

It was next week. Practices are very alive this week. Metabee, Brass, Sumillidon, Neutranurse are very happy even though they are very tired.

The tiring week has already passed. The Medabot Education Law Anniversary has already started. Brass is searching for Metabee because he is still isn't here. "Maybe he's absent." Said Neutranurse.

Brass is quite worried at that time. Just then, Metabee walked into the school doors. Brass is very happy that he made it.

Their field demo was fantastic! In one part, all pairs held their hands when they exited. For Metabee, he was blushing a little.

After the field demo, Mr. Rokusho announced the winner. Unfortunately, they were in third place but it didn't matter. All that matters is that they gave their best!

A month later, it was their Christmas Party. Everyone was very happy. Metabee brought his camera phone and pictured Brass. Everyone gave gifts then,

"Hi Metabee, umm… here." Said Brass while giving a gift to Metabee.

"Oh, thanks. Here, take this." Replied Metabee while giving a gift to Brass. "Thanks!" said Brass.

Days passed and it was Christmas then 6 days later, New Year has arrived.

Metabee was at home watching the fireworks with Ikki, Erika, Koji, Karin, Brass, Sumillidon, and Neutranurse.

"Happy New Year guys!" said Koji. Koji still fights with Ikki and he's going out with Karin.

"Hey thanks for inviting us here Ikki." Said Karin. Karin is still sweet and she is going out with Koji.

"No problem at all!" said Ikki. "Ikki, me and Brass have to get home. See you guys tomorrow!" said Erika.

"Bye Metabee. Happy New Year!" said Brass. "Happy New Year to you also!" replied Metabee.

2 months have passed and it was the last day of classes.

"B-bbbye c-class!" said Mr. Haniwa while crying.

"So, this is good-bye huh?" said Metabee sadly.

"Nah, there's still next year!" said Sumillidon. After the closing ceremonies, everyone went back to their classrooms.

Metabee gave Brass chocolate for a goodbye present. "Thanks! Here, let's take a picture!" said Brass. So Metabee and Brass took a picture for themselves.

RRRRIINNNGGG! Dismissal Time. "Bye class and see you next year!" said Mr. Haniwa.

"Bye Mr. Haniwa!" said the class. Everyone went outside and went home. Metabee, Brass, Sumillidon, Neutranurse, Peppercat, Cyandog, and Totalizer went home together. When Metabee got home, he went to sleep.

When they received their report card, Metabee got a general average of 86.

Everyone had a great vacation. Metabee made a Facebook account and chatted with Brass, Sumillidon, and Neutranurse.

2 months have passed and Metabee misses Brass.

"Metabee, wake up! We're going to enroll you for next month!" said Ikki. "Huh? Oh yeah! Ok, I'm coming down!" said Metabee.

It was enrollment day at school for next month. Metabee and Ikki went to the school and went to the Enrollment Room.

"Hey Ikki, I'm going outside!" said Metabee. "Okay Metabee. Make sure you come back here." Replied Ikki.

When Metabee went outside, he saw the room assignments board. Mr. Rokusho posted the room assignments early so that there wouldn't be a big crowd at the 1st day of classes.

Metabee, Brass, Cyandog, and Peppercat are in Room 6-A; Sumillidon, Neutranurse, and Totalizer are in Room 6-B.'Yes!' thought Metabee

When they got home, Metabee went to his bedroom with thoughts of seeing Brass again. He took out the picture of them at the last day of classes with a colorful frame. "Only a few days, we'll be together again," whispered Metabee while hugging the picture.

A few days later, the school is buzzing with students and teachers going to their rooms.

When he got into the room he saw Brass, Cyandog and Peppercat talking. "Hey guys!" said Metabee. "Hi Metabee." Said Cyandog and Peppercat.

"Hi Brass." Said Metabee. "Hey Metabee!" said Brass.

After a few minutes, their homeroom teacher, Ms. Saldron, introduced herself.

After all the introductions, it was lunchtime.

"Hey guys!" said Sumillidon and Neutranurse going to the table. "Hi guys." Replied the others.

"So do you like your teacher?" asked Neutranurse. "Yeah! Do you?" said Brass. "Of course!" replied Neutranurse.

When the bell rang, the group returned to their classes. When they got back to their classes, Brass bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" said the figure. "It's okay!" said Brass. "Oh yeah I almost forgot! I'm Warbandit."

"I'm B-Brass," said Brass. "Ok, see you later!" said Warbandit. "See you later." Said Brass.

"I have a hunch that something's wrong Brass," said Metabee. Brass ignored Metabee while looking at Warbandit. When Metabee looked at Brass, he had a feeling that something is definitely wrong!

* * *

**GunnerPow7**: Next Chapter is up soon so wait. Please R&R! Oh yeah, this is a cliffhanger! Hehe ^_^


End file.
